


seventeen

by huangrenjn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nohyuck, angst if you squint, donghyuck has philophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangrenjn/pseuds/huangrenjn
Summary: to donghyuck, love seemed like a failed business attempt. it wasn’t worth it, the pain and the heartbreak wasn’t worthy of his time. so, at the age of 10 donghyuck vowed to never fall in love. until lee jeno came along.





	seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been awhile since i’ve wrote but i hope you like it!!

love is fleeting. love is momentarily. 

you can’t love a person forever, you love people in the moment, people aren’t meant to last and things don’t always work out. love can be magical but when it ends, it’ll leave a sour taste in your mouth. 

donghyuck had decided at a very young age that love doesn’t last. he watched his parents marriage crumble and his sister go through boys like laundry. he had watched his grandparents fall out of love and his cousins crying over countless failed relationships. 

to donghyuck, love seemed like a failed business attempt. it wasn’t worth it, the pain and the heartbreak wasn’t worthy of his time. so, at the age of 10 donghyuck vowed to never fall in love. 

now he was seventeen.

being seventeen is bittersweet. it’s the awkward phase between staying a kid and becoming an adult. it’s scary. All the songs donghyuck had ever heard about being seventeen all talked about how magical it was and how amazing the love felt. donghyuck knew it was all a hoax. love didn’t last, and it sure as hell didn’t last at seventeen. not at such a young age with so much life ahead of you. 

donghyuck had never been in a relationship, had never fallen in love and he never even had so much as a crush. he stuck true to his vow. until jeno came waltzing into his life. 

jeno instantly fell in love with donghyuck, he said it was love at first sight. donghyuck called his bluff, saying love didn’t exist. but jeno never gave up, he consistently pursued the younger boy and after a few months (more like 10) donghyuck finally decided to give it a try. 

all while still vowing to not fall in love with the other. 

jeno knew about donghyuck’s vow but that never stopped him, but he also never pushed it. only doing things he’d know donghyuck was comfortable with. and to jeno, if just being with donghyuck was just an experiment on the others part then so be it, he was with hyuck and that’s all that mattered.

jeno was amazing and donghyuck knew he was falling in love. but too stubborn, stuck to his vow. 

it was now a late Saturday night, and the two were just getting out of a midnight movie. the rain was pouring down and as expected, the two forgot an umbrella. 

“we should walk” jeno said.

“why don’t we just get a cab?” hyuck questioned. “jeno it’s literally raining hell out there.” 

“maybe i wanna walk with you in the rain.” jeno pouted and made big puppy dog eyes at the younger. donghyuck scoffed but obliged. he can never turn down jenos pout. 

the two exited the movie theater and jeno took off running, leaving donghyuck behind.”

“JENO YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO WALK!” donghyuck called out.

“LETS SEE OF YOU CAN CATCH ME.” the other boy yelled back. 

donghyuck hates when jeno does this, but ran after him anyways, struggling to catch up to him. when he finally caught up, the older boy was just standing there. 

jeno was stopped in the middle of a crosswalk, rain soaking him. 

“jen, it’s pouring and a cars gonna hit you, get out of the street.” 

“come get me” 

donghyuck was never one to go along with his boyfriends silly games,especially two in one night, but it was pouring and the younger just wanted to get back home and crawl into to his warm bed. 

donghyuck hurriedly walked over to jeno and grabbed his hand, as donghyuck started to pull him away, jeno planted his feet firmly to the ground. he refused to move. 

“jeno, come on!” hyuck whined as he began pulling again. 

jeno took this opportunity to spin donghyuck into his arms. 

“JEN-” jeno placed his had on top of hyucks and intertwined their fingers. he placed a hand on donghyuck’s hip and began to slowly sway back and forth. 

“what are you doing?” hyuck whispered. 

“dancing.” the smile on jenos face grew so wide that donghyuck couldn’t protest, so he slowly danced with jeno. 

donghyuck was floating. the world felt calm, at peace. it felt like they were the only two people in existence.

in the pouring rain at two am, with not a single person or car insight, they danced at a crosswalk. hand in hand, taking each other in. donghyuck swears he’s in love. 

something he vowed he’d never let happen, love. it failed you, it didn’t last. but swaying in the rain with jeno felt like love. jeno felt like love. and donghyuck was in love. maybe this love would last. 

at seventeen, while slow dancing in the middle of a crosswalk, donghyuck decided that he was ready to fall in love if it meant being with jeno. he was ready to feel like how all those songs about being seventeen said he would. he was ready to love. 

“hey jen?” donghyuck whispered, too scared to break the moment. “I know that i’ve been real hesitant with us, but—i love you. a lot.”

jeno peered down at the younger boy and smiled. he smiled so wide and so beautiful that he didn’t even need to say I love you back for donghyuck to know. but he did.

“I love you too. a lot.” jeno whispered in the same tone donghyuck had before. now donghyuck was the one smiling. 

jeno leaned down and planted a soft kiss on donghyuck’s lips. the kiss was sweet and donghyuck could feel himself melting into it. donghyuk began to get lost again, going back to that floating feeling of them being the only two people in existence.

until a car honked at them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very short but i hope you enjoyed!! nohyuck is my fav :(


End file.
